Apollo's Lost Days
by joined-at-the-hip
Summary: Apollo is lost in time and gets a bit crazy with the ladies. Notice of when mature scenes start will be given! *Check teaser for updates on new stories*
1. TEASER

I have always loved Apollo; in fiction and in mythology. He has an odd way of getting me attached to him. He seems like the brother I never had and never will. I dedicate this to the brother I have and love to death. Thank you my beloved little monster for helping me out all the time and giving me all the support I need.

This is a compilation of short stories about Apollo and his fictional lovers (Though one of them actually pertains to history.) But in them, are totally fictional happenings about first love, heartbreak, new beginnings, revenge, and just crude thoughts. In the end of each story, Apollo has an unlikely savior who picks up his broken pieces and helps clear up his mess.

In this, will be these stories (AN: There might be more stories, so this will be replaced often.)

**Interruptions, Interruptions:** Apollo is a sea scrooge who is led on by the not so innocent earl's daughter.

**Midwinters Day dream:** Ariana is given as a sacrifice to the "evil and controlling" land lord (Apollo), who is actually very kind and sweet, but can never love Ariana. There is another who does love her, and will do anything to get his love back. *Completion date October 5th (or earlier)*

**The god, the nurse, the perv, the emo:** Apollo gets raped by a nurse. Lets just say, he likes every minute of it. *Coming on November 13th (or at least aiming for that date)*

**My Revolution: **Charlotte Corday has led her 23 years in innocent bliss. But not when her people have been split apart by a harsh and opposing rule. Charlotte must leave her home and hope to survive in the Reign of Terror. Apollo just so happens to stumble upon the beautiful woman who was the Revolutions face.

Hope you enjoyed this teaser, and also please no mean reviews. Thank you!


	2. Midwinter's Day Dream: Part 1

_Scotland, December 1449_

Ariana was a token- of appreciation or just plain fear. How her life had come to such a dark demise was at an utter loss to her, but her incomprehensible hatred was dimmed by the drug her kidnappers had made her consume.

The opiate soon dulled her senses and in thirty minutes of swallowing it, it had tamed her anger, blurred her mind and blunted her usually sharp tongue. The smugglers' wives came in to prepare her for her deadly fate. Barely conscious, for the occasional yay and nay, the women washed and dressed her roughly. They put her into a blue silk gown and dragged her out in the cold. She let out a low hiss as her stockinged feet touched the icy ground.

"Aye, that lassie sure can clean up nice." The chief of the village, Byron, said as he picked up Ariana's chin. If she were not drugged, Ariana would have two bloody fingers in her mouth by now.

"You sure are right husband. I'm just glad our son ain't here. She be bewitching him for a while now." His wife, Agnes said with a cold look in her eyes. Ariana wanted to cry. Byron's son, Liam had been her best friend and first love. His parents had disapproved because Ariana was an orphaned child and a bastard. But Liam wouldn't give up. He would give Ariana everything that could make her happy. He once said that,

"If my love was a flower, you have already smelt it. If my love was a bird, you have already caged it. If my love was a fruit, you have already eaten it. But I am nothing but a man, and my love is nothing but a thought, but you always occupy it." Alas his parents sent him on work to another village and he had never come back after that, leaving Ariana a broken heart and a broken soul.

Tying her wrists, they loaded Ariana on a farmer's wagon.

As the wagon started to near its destination, the smugglers grew nervous and chatted among themselves.

"I hear he looks like a beast, cause he was maimed in a accident."

"Aye I heard he has an evil eye. One look can make a chicken give 30 eggs."

"Well the lord sure knows his women though. I hear everyone he slept with was close to heaven."

"I wouldn't mind that."

"Are ya mad! You're a man."

Ariana shut her mind off their mindless banter, which the poppy aided effortlessly. All her belongings were taken by the smugglers. They had asked her for her prized possessions. She had shown them the readings of Aristotle and Plato, at whom they laughed at, taking the few copper pieces she had.

"Awwh lookie there lass, that a be your ticket to hell. Unless he sends ya to heaven first." One of the smugglers winked at her, showing a two toothed smile.

She watched as the Dremburg manor came to view. It was indeed large and luxurious, as it openly invited the smugglers into its confines.

Unloading themselves from the wagon, they marched her towards the entrance. She whimpered as her stockinged feet were dragged across the rough, cold ground until they reached the door.

"Wait a minute, you blustering fools," Byron came trudging toward the gang, "Must remove her ropes." Cutting the ropes, she rubbed her reddened wrists in a fervor. Byron then pounded his fist against the door. The door opened to reveal a impeccably dressed gentleman.

"What do you people want?" he asked with an upturned nose as he gazed at them with scrutiny.

Byron cleared his throat, "Aye Rodgers, D'ya mind calling the lord for us. We have 'im a mighty fine present." The smugglers pushed Ariana into the butler's trail of vision.

Rodgers gazed at her and something in his eyes softened, but quickly disappeared as he replied, "His lord is in the study. I will call for him. In the meantime please come in." He widened the door to let the smugglers and Ariana inside. Leading them into a drawing room with plush seats they sat down. Rodgers left them only to be replaced with an aged maid, who bustled in with tea. Ariana sipped the tea, trying to calm her jittery nerves. The opiate was fading and she became more aware of where she was. She wanted to bolt out of the room, but the smugglers were on each side of her. Defeated and exhausted, she continued to sip her tea, silently awaiting her doom.

Apollo stared at his reflection. _Still looking good Lord Dremburg, _he cackled at his new name. Once the old Dremburg had croaked his last, Apollo shifted himself into the long lost heir of the Dremburg manor, with a few mind erasing tricks and baubles, he came to have some fun. Or in this case have fun while being in a century old exile. _Sheesh! It isn't my fault I walk in on my sister naked. She's my sister, What am I going to do to her?_ Apollo shuddered as he remembered her reaction. A broken vase, a number of pecking hawks, deadly arrows, and a bunch of freezing ice attacks later, Zeus had proclaimed him banished for 100 years. Not that Apollo minded. No, he was perfectly alright with going to the human world. He liked the smells, the sounds, the humans and most of all, the intimate contact.

A sharp knock broke him out of his musings, "Come in," his butler, Rodgers, walked into the room. Apollo teared his face away from the vanity.

"What is it Rodger's, my good fellow?" He said walking over to the aging man. Rodgers smiled as his green eyes twinkled. The old butler had instantly been charmed by Apollo's good nature as did the rest of the staff in the dreary manor.

Rodgers cleared his throat, "My lord there are a pack of wolves downstairs in your blue room. They have a 'gift' for you." Rodgers said in disdain. Apollo's brows rose.

"A pack of wolves? Really?" Apollo asked quizzically.

"No, well, a band of barbarians if I must be kind, but wolves fits them appropriately," Rodgers replied coolly, "Would you like me to send a man servant with your appearance or will you suffice by yourself?"

Apollo shook his head, "I will suffice, I will be down in a quarter of the hour. Keep our guests entertained," with that, he ushered Rodgers out of the room.

Walking into the washroom, he went to his basin. Murky brown water reflected his face. He looked on in disgust. Too bad he wasn't allowed to use his godly powers to make the water clean. Cringing, he placed his hands into the basin and cupped the water out. It dripped down his shirt front as he splashed it over his face. Keeping his mouth and eyes tightly shut, he repeated the process a few more times and wiped his face with his dirty shirt. Then peeling away his wet shirt and muddied breeches, he went for a crisp white cotton shirt and tan breeches that sculpted his muscles. Raking his fingers through his hair he smiled at his reflection in the small mirror next to his clothes. _Now to see those pack of wolves Rodgers was so feisty about. _He walked out of his room only to collide with a maid.

"Oh dear! Pardon me sir," she curtsied and ran away blushing. _Ha now I know I look good, _he chuckled when he remembered the maids red face.

He put a swing in his walk as he neared the blue living room. The door was open a peek so that the light of the lamps filtered out. The smell of tea wafted out in hefty waves. Ushering at the nervous footman at the door he asked, "Is there no whiskey in our confines?"

"S-s-sir you would like to g-g-give these barbarians your fine w-w-whiskey?" The servant stammered out, alarmed at the masters wish for something so atrocious.

Apollo smiled, "No matter what, they are still our guests," with that said, the servant scurried off to the cellar. Apollo straightened his back and took a deep breath, entering the room.

The room was surrounded by huge men who were engrossed in a conversation too important to stare at the god in front of them, and oddly the room was green. He heard the footman come in and in a low whisper asked, "Is this the blue room?"

The footman looked at him as if he had three heads, and nodded.

_Well here goes nothing, _Apollo cleared his throat and all eyes were upon him. Giving his debonair smile he asked in a creamy voice,"What is the business we have at hand?"

Ariana heard a throat clear and all the men grew silent in the room. Then she heard the most beautiful voice that had ever graced her ears, "What is the business we have at hand?" It sounded like the song of the birds in harmonic symphony of the baritone sort. The deep voice reverberated in the room and Ariana felt her spine tremble with pleasure.

Byron hoisted himself out of the fine sofa and spoke, "We have a present fer 'ya m'lord, we hope that you will help us in the near future with any problems and that ye' might accommodate us if any ill might fall upon us."

Ariana heard the man murmur something to Byron, who then turned to his men, "Show him the lassie!" She was roughly pulled off the sofa and pushed into something hard and undoubtedly male, that helped break her fall. The body roped its arms around her protectively and held her steady. Looking up, she gazed into crystal blue eyes that shone with amusement and worry. Her eyes roamed a face that was sculpted with the beauty of Apollo. Fair blond hair flipped over his eyes and a chiseled jaw held a pair of full lips that were turned upwards in a merry smile.

"What is this?" The man, no Lord Dremburg asked, his chest reverberating beneath her tiny build.

"That m'lord is ya' gift," one of Byron's men answered, cackling.

"Take her to my chambers," the lord gestured to a maid who took the Ariana out of his grasp. She shuddered as she felt his warmth leave her body. The maid took her through a large hall decked with different doors probably leading to different rooms, Ariana couldn't really think straight as she stumbled on the cold tile. The maid led her into a large room and left her there, making sure to lock the door if the lass got any ideas. Ariana stared at the room, which was undoubtedly male. A bear pelt lay on the ground as a carpet whilst a single chair and armoire surrounded it. A large bed dominated the room as furs were layered on top. Ariana took a look at the bed and shied away instead sitting on the chair. She stared into the room as sleep came closer and Ariana soon forgot the reason she was in this room, in the castle, when she was about to be eaten by a wolf.


	3. Midwinter's Day Dream: Part 2

**Slanca: ****Hey readers I'm glad that there are people content with this story! Makes me happy! Sorry this one is kind of short **_  
><em>

**Aspen: Yeah we don't want her mad -_-**

* * *

><p><em>What in the blazes just happened?<em> Apollo had certainly been through alot but nothing was compared to the 'gift' they had just thrown on top of him. A girl for Zeus' sake, a young girl! Now, even if he was a womanizer, the girl was a innocent, a virgin, someone pure, someone who was not supposed to be touched before marriage.  
>He sent the men of his village away and called for Rodgers, "Warm me a bath will you? I've had enough drama for the night," Rodgers nodded and sent maids to start a bath for the lord. While they ran to the kitchen to warm the water, Apollo went to his chambers and stripped himself. He then noticed the frail body in a single chair occupying his room. Long red hair flared out of a messy bun, looking like fire in the moonlight. Her face was small, with a pert nose and thin lips. He really wanted to see the color of her eyes. Would they be green like the many scottish beauties he had seen and heard about or brown like the many villagers? She wore a gown that seemed a bit too tight for her body, hugging her feminine body. Picking up the child, he placed her on the bed. She moaned in her sleep as he put her down, "Liam," she let out a content sigh and kept on sleeping.<br>_The poor thing even has someone she admires_. He let out a labored sigh as the maid came in with his bath water. Blushing when she saw her master in all his glory, "Your bath is ready, my lord". With that she exited the room.  
>Taking a deep breath, he entered his bath chamber and slowly lowered himself into the wooden tub. releasing a relieved sigh as the warm water soothed his tensed and weary human body. He was finding living in the castle was a bit of a let down because of the dominating unhygienic people and the ancient century. Apollo was a large fan of long forgotten history but he never thought that he would be living in the time period.<br>_Wonder if Shakespeare has came into the world_, Apollo mused. Being the god of music and poetry, he really appreciated well-versed literature. He remembered how he would read verses to Artemis and she would happily smile and listen. But now his dear sister had become a shrew with age and would only hiss at the sight of him. There's a small choice in rotten apples, Apollo laughed heavily at the qoute, for as of right now, his sister was probably seething and thinking the same thing.  
>Getting out of the tub, he dressed himself and walked to the lonely chair in his room. Trying to get comfortable enough to go to sleep, he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to arrive.<p>

Ariana woke up on the morning to the chirping of birds. _Time to clean up the garden_, she let out a grumbled sigh and felt around her bed for her morning read. Only her morning read was soft and fluffy. Her whole bed felt like a cloud whereas it usually was scratchy and uncomfortable. Ariana was now wide awake and scanned the room, last nights events replaying in her head. Looking down at her attire she saw she was wearing the same dress as last night. Relieving a sigh, she heard a door open and screamed.

Apollo covered his ears at her shrill shriek._ By Zeus' throne do I really need this?_ He watched the young girl cover her eyes and point at his body; his midsection to be exact. Smiling he pulled on breeches from his armoire and comfortably sat down on the bed, next to the now quiet girl.  
>"I'm dressed my dear," Ariana removed her hand from her eyes and ogled at his bare chest.<br>"Stop jesting! You are clearly missing half of your attire!" Ariana looked up to stare defiantly at the man. Apollo stared back at one green eye and one brown eye.  
>"Oh what an unfair advantage at beauty! Are you saying I jest, when you are the one fooling?" Ariana stared at the lord as if he had gone mad. Apollo gave a wide smile.<br>"I find the color of your eyes most appealing my sweet," Ariana blushed at the endearment.  
>"Poppycock," she muttered under her breath. Silence was quickly followed by the low rumbling of her stomach. Apollo quickly jumped up and rang a bell by his door. A maid scurried in and took a longing glance at her shirtless lord before curtsying.<br>"Get the young lady dressed and downstairs precisely at the time we begin to start our breakfast," the maid replied with a quick curtsy and roughly pulled Ariana out of the room.

Taking her down to a guest room, the maid shoved her inside.  
>"Oww may I advise you to be a bit more gentle?" Ariana asked sweetly, only to have her dress and undergarments ripped off to show her to the maid in all her glory. She was then pushed into a warm tub and scrubbed so roughly that she could feel her skin being peeled off. Quickly as she was thrown in, she was taken out and the girl dried her quickly. Then she handed Ariana undergarments and watched with agonizing patience as Ariana put on the silky pieces.<br>Then she handed her a pale pink gown that looked twice the size of her lithe frame.  
>But before she could put the dress over her head, the maid pulled out a corset and stared at Ariana's tiny body and the voluptuous piece of whalebone. She then put aside the corset for which Ariana let out a relieved sigh. Pulling the dress onto her body, the maid led her to the vanity and brushed Ariana's unruly red hair. After a bit of effort, the maid stepped back and surveyed her work proudly.<br>Then the maid walked out and ushered Ariana to follow her. Maybe she's a mute, Ariana shrugged and stared at the maid she was following.

Apollo sat at the table calmly awaiting the arrival for his guest. Tapping his fingers along the wood grain of the table, he let out a levered sigh. He honestly had no idea what to do with the chit. He had planned on spending his time at the whorehouse and just relieving all the tension he had pent up from Mount Olympus, but that had been proven faulty with the so called 'gift' thrown at him.  
>To make matters worse, he had to handle this estate and could not wrap his measly human brain around the process of accounting. He could do all the brazen work of the outdoors, but when he sat down to check his trade, crops and land; nothing fit. He had hired a personal assistant who just so happened to take most of Dremburg's money with him.<br>As he thought of his musings, he did not hear the door creak open to reveal the beginning and end of his problems.

His mare slowly drudged along the unkempt road as he neared home. He could see everyone's happy smiles in his head, especially his fiery goddess. He had spent most of his time in the town away from the village, so he could produce enough income and a suitable job for their future together.  
>As he neared his father's cottage, he saw the candles had not yet been blown out for the day.<em> Odd it is almost sunrise<em>, he thought as he brought his mare to a halt and unmounted. Knocking on his parents door, he heard scuffling and his mother wrenched it open.  
>"What ya' want!" She asked, her nightcap askew as sleep still resided in her eyes.<br>"It's me mum," Liam said smiling down at his mother. Agnes' eyes widened in horror at her son's voice. She quickly masked it with a delighted smile.  
>"Well son! Come in," she ushered him inside and quickly bolted the door, "Your pa's not home, he's a gone out on some business". Liam nodded at the news and gave a heartwarming smile to his mother.<br>"Mum I've decided to marry Ariana".

* * *

><p><strong>So now that Midwinter's Daydream is about to end... (2 more chapters) What story would you like next? Interruptions or The nurse, the perv, the god and the emo?<strong>


	4. Midwinter's Day Dream: Part 3

**Slanca: So uhh yeah this was apparently popular and back... I was wondering, you guys ok with the words penis and vagina? Cause I uhh might tone it down... hahaha**

**Aspen: TONE IT DOWN! TONE IT DOWN! AHHH MY INNOCENCE!**

**Slanca: I destroyed that a while ago...**

**Aspen: Screw you...**

* * *

><p>Arianna walked into the large dining hall, silently admiring the wall hangings and vaulted ceiling. She soaked in the large table laden with breakfast food, and the brooding man at the end. He was indeed handsome, not like anything the men of the village had described. Unlike the Scot's, his features clearly looked English, but Ariana honestly thought he was one of the gods.<p>

The maid pulled out a chair and seated the lady, "As punctual as always Maryse," Maryse only nodded as she tucked in the chair.  
>"Let us begin breakfast," Servants entered the room and began to lay down plates of the finest china, and their respective utensils. Ariana saw the maid, Maryse assemble her plate into fair amounts of the food. The food on the table could have fed their whole village and there would still be some leftover. Her plate was covered with eggs, an assortment of fine meats and cheese. Picking up her fork, she began to eat like a barbarian who hadn't seen food in days, which was necessarily true in her case. All of a sudden she was pushed back roughly till her back was aligned with the char and the wind was knocked out of her. Looking up, she saw Maryse with malice in her eyes as she cleaned Ariana's mouth with a napkin. Handing Ariana her fork, and keeping a firm hold on her back so it was in total contact with the wooden chair, she gestured her to begin eating. Ariana reached forward with her arms and took a scoop of eggs, struggling to keep her back straight.<br>"Maryse, let the poor child learn manners after breakfast, can you not tell by her present state how exhausted she is?" Apollo asked calmly, Maryse hesitated a bit before loosening her hold on Ariana and stepping back, "I'm very sorry, but Maryse is a ninny for perfect manners".  
>Ariana nodded at his statement, "Why doesn't she speak?" she asked, Lord Dremburg stiffened,"She is a mute". Ariana only looked at the girl with sympathy, who in turn raised her brow as a challenge.<br>As they ate their breakfast, Apollo started to get curious, "My dear because of the umm, incident last night, I had no idea of your name?" he asked lightly.  
>"Ariana," she replied with her mouth full of food, Apollo cringed slightly before trudging into deeper water, "And where my sweet are your parents? Where do you come from?" Ariana paused before answering, "My mother died two years ago, and my father left us before I was a moon old".<br>Apollo stared in awe and sadness at the young girl, What an amazing child. Apollo kept quiet through the rest of breakfast. When their utensils and plates were being taken away, a young man barged into the room and headed straight for Maryse with a gleam in his eye. Apollo held in a chuckle.

Ariana and Maryse whirled around to see a handsome young man strolling into the breakfast room as if he was the lord, as he walked up to them and gave Apollo a subtle wink, who in turn smirked at his cheekiness.  
>"Oh my lovely lady, I have becoming news! Swift as a shadow, short as any dream; Brief as the lightning in the collied night, I have figured that in true love's sight, I might bestow a humble fight. As beauty does not last forever, I find it better that you are most clever. So will you not say nay, just I demand of you, so the rest can say yay!" He then proceeded with a deep bow, Maryse smiled at his leaning form.<br>"So do you finally agree Maryse? Do you wish to stay with me till the world ends and be by my side every waking hour of every day? Will you please be my bride?" The man knelt down on one knee. Apollo sighed at the dramatic scene in front of him.  
>"Yes, she agrees! Just don't pester her too much before she changes her mind, or before my breakfast leaves my stomach Niklos," Niklos jumped and let out a victory 'woop'.<br>"Now get back to the stables young lad, and fetch the town's seamstress; We need a new wardrobe for Ariana," Niklos turned to the new lady and took her hand between his in the most gentlemanly manner, "Most fair to meet you my lady," placing a chaste kiss on her hand before running out of the room from searing glares.  
>"I will be in my office trying to sort out those blasted numbers," Apollo looked at his pocket watch before running out of the dining room. Ariana stared at the empty breakfast room and sighed. She wasn't raped, but now she was stuck in a place where boredom resided. She did not know which one she preferred better.<br>Apollo returned into the room and stated, "Maryse, I want you to teach this child the manners of a lady, I know you will not disappoint," he exited the room once again, leaving Maryse smirking at Ariana with the cat ate the cream look.

Apollo looked at the counting books and groaned with his head between his hands. Kneading his forehead. He looked at the seamstresses bill and looked over the amount of Ariana's dresses. It had been a month, and the child had improved greatly in manners and beauty. He considered the girl as his little sister or older daughter, whichever came first.  
>Right now, he was preparing the estate for the union of Maryse and Niklos. He heard a knock on the door and out of habit, "Come in".<br>Ariana walked through the door and stared at the man who had given her a new beginning. He sat at his desk musing at his papers until he looked up and noticed her.  
>"Oh, sit down dear," he gestured to the large, plush chair on the opposite side of the desk. She obliged, and looked at his papers. She saw familiar numbers and friendly procedures. She had recently gotten bored by the lack of work for her to do; she had perfected the art of being a lady. Maryse would always disappear with Niklos to some unknown area, and return with a huge smile and a disheveled appearance.<br>"Would you like some help?" Lord Dremburg looked up, confused, "With your counting," Ariana gestured at the books.  
>"You understand them?" Dremburg asked, shocked. Ariana winced; would he find her interest unfeminine? Ariana straightened her stiff back and nodded. Dremburg's face lit up in a bright smile which made Ariana's stomach flip.<br>"Please be my guest," he turned the books towards her and watched in silence as she scanned the pages. Ariana stared at the dancing numerals and couldn't help but smile at how easy the task was. Her mother was a nut for the simple counting, and would handle the whore houses deficits and soon placed Ariana on the task.  
>In a half of an hour, Ariana beamed at her finished work and handed the books back to Lord Dremburg. He scanned the pages, flipping articulately, before looking up at her and smiling.<br>"Would you please take the honor of being my personal accountant?" Ariana only nodded and said her farewell before exiting the room. After she was out of eyesight, she beamed and danced around in a circle. She had fallen in love with Lord Dremburg.

Liam stared at the shops in the city. When his parents had found that he wanted to marry Ariana, they were not amused. They had said that if he stayed in the city for another month or so and accumulated a fair wage, he would be allowed to ask her hand in marriage. So Liam agreed, but not before visiting Ariana's home. She was not at home at the time, and he had waited a while before wagering that she had gone out on some errands.  
>As he entered the sailing docks, he got straight to work on loading the ships of the explorers. After the Portuguese had set out and discovered new lands, more countries were engaging in this hero-worthy expedition. The age of exploration had started many folks said and happily sent out their eldest sons to see the world. Liam declined the offer, because many ships never came back.<br>"Liam? Is that you m'boy?" Liam turned around to see his childhood friend, Cairns. His large framed friend gave a bone crushing hug.  
>"So what are you doing in this town?" Liam looked over his friend. Cairns had always been a large man with a happy smile.<br>"I'm here to travel to the new world," he smiled proudly, gesturing to the large sack on his back. Liam nodded; his friend was old enough to make his own choices.  
>"So what ye' doing in town?" Cairns asked his friend.<br>"Oh earning myself a good wage for the upcoming nuptials," Liam beamed at Cairns, who in turn was confused.  
>"Who might be the lass?" Cairns inquired, dreading the answer.<br>"Ariana," Liam watched his friend's face turn ghostly pale, "What happened friend? Are you alright?"  
>"You can't marry her! It's impossible!" Liam watched as passerby gathered, curious of the shouting.<br>"Shh friend, Why not?" Liam tried to calm his gargantuan of a friend down, who looked like a horse been spooked.  
>"Because she was given as an offering to Dremburg," Liam's blood ran cold at the name and his face became an unsightly shade of green, "I'm sorry my friend but there seemed no way for yer parents to stop there cryptic ways". Cairns gave a sideways glance to his friend, revenge intent on Liam's face.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OHHH snap! Apollo you gonna get whipped! JKIDDFONIZZLE, cause you a GODpowchickapow... REVIEW, ADD or whatev you people do these days... <strong>


	5. Midwinter's Day Dream: Part 4

**Slanca: Finally a completion! Long Awaited FINALE has been installed!**

**Aspen: and its perfectly sensual for the light minded!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Ariana watched in awe as she carried Maryse's train. Niklos' handsome face glowed with pride and all the servants of the manor were in attendance of this simple wedding.  
>She also stared at Lord Dremburg. He stood in all his unhuman glory beaming happily at the couple.<br>The force of his beauty was exhilarating- a dynamo of infliction on poor Ariana's heart. She needed to explain her true feelings. Quickly. Before she made another harsh decision and made another man slip from her fingers. She waited patiently, as a prim and proper miss, for the pastor to say the vows. Inside her heart was thrumming with excitement and her nerves were in an indecisive jumble.

Liam looked around the manor, searching for the bloody Lord Dremburg. A silver knife in his hand, poised and ready to inflict pain on the man who had tainted his beloved.

Apollo watched his two best friends get married. Again. For their 21st time. He really never understood why the two of them couldn't settle for vows of eternal happiness, but no, they needed to be married, just so they could be sure of their love. As he scanned his lawns, he couldn't help think smugly at how well the manor looked. As his musings went on, he did not see the figure advancing towards him.

Ariana watched a beautiful woman, sheathed in a white billowy gown, place her hand on Lord Dremburg's shoulder. Highly improper, but still curious, she watched as Dremburg's brooding face split into a beatific smile at the lady. A pang of jealousy split her heart, as the two god-like people conversed. She wished it could be her. She wished he could love her, but alas maybe it was not meant to be.

"Apollo, you are in grave danger," Artemis murmured to him, "You need to strip".  
>Apollo wiggled his brow, "Dearest sister, I never thought you'd ask me that," the two gods slipped unseen from the ceremony and hid in crevice of the castle.<br>"What is happening? You know I am banished!" Apollo seethed at his bland faced sister. Artemis shrugged, uncaring she flipped her hand and procured an image of a young man in his castle, holding a glinting knife.  
>"This boy," Artemis flipped to another scene of Ariana, sitting like an obedient child, "..is in love with this girl, but this girl has given up hope on him, and has a disgusting infatuation with you. But now since the boy has figured out you have her, he wants you dead," The orb vanished into air as Apollo snorted.<br>"There is no way Ariana would fall for me, I'm like her elder sibling". Artemis relieved a hefty sigh, "Exactly my point".  
>Apollo raised a brow ,"You're in love with me?" He got a definite punch in the gut, "Guess not."<br>"No, the innocent girl has never been given love and attention, and you gave it all in one fell swoop," Artemis gagged at the compliments she gave her rakish-hell of a brother.  
>"Well you're the one that actually uses your brain in your head," Apollo winked at the suggestion, deftly missing another punch.<br>"I say you switch bodies with the boy and see how things play out," Artemis grinned wickedly, raising her hand. Apollo became a brown haired, green-eyed youth.  
>"No no no, change me back! I like being a sexy blond bombshell! At least turn me into a woman!" Apollo whined, while Artemis was smirking.<br>"We'll see how things play out," Artemis disappeared, taking Apollo with her.

Liam stared out the window and saw a wedding taking place. In one of the seats was his beautiful Ariana. He wanted to be close to her, he was indefatigable in her presence. Liam walked into the many rooms and noticed one that was idyllic for his love. Removing propierty, he would probably regret his intractable action: or maybe not.

Ariana relieved a sigh as the whole procession was complete. While she saw no sign of Lord Dremburg or the mysterious woman in white, she was content with everyone's happiness. Since Maryse would not be at any use for a ephemeral time, Ariana resigned into her room. As she shifted into her white night rail and put on her shawl, she could feel eyes on her body. Hurriedly, she jumped onto her bed only to land on a cadaverous body. As quickly she got up, arms wrapped around her waist, holding her.

**[Rated M for this content, do not go over if you do not find sex appealing (if you do, this is my first time {hehe} so be kind)] Can be read without sex!**

The masculine smell of spice, leather and something extremely sweet filled her nostrils. A hot breath fanned her neck as teeth grazed her earlobe. Closing her eyes, Ariana let out a noise she never knew her body could make.  
>"Hello love," her eyes snapped open as she tried to make out the figure under her, but it was too dark.<br>"Liam," her voice was raspy as Liam fluttered kisses over her neck. She let out another moan at which Liam growled. Capturing his lips with hers, Ariana froze. Liam coaxed her with his tongue, and her body melted at his antipathy. She felt his hands roam over her body and slip off her shawl. Liams hands expertly unbuttoned the back of her rail and stroked the creamy flesh of her back . Sitting up, he picked Ariana up and removed his shirt. Ariana stroked the body with naive blindness, literally. Placing a chaste kiss on Liams body at which he growled and lay on top of her, bracing himself so he wouldn't crush her.  
>"I love you, I just can't imagine life without you," Ariana felt tears spring in her eyes, "Love, don't cry," a callous hand wiped away her salty concoction.<br>"I'm sorry," Ariana replied, sobbing; she was sorry, for straying away from her true love, but she would tell him another time.  
>"You don't need to be," Liam said fiercely, his heart tugging at her lilting voice. He framed her face with his hands, "We love each other and thats all that matters". He placed his lips onto hers and she responded hungrily. Ariana's hands fisted in Liam's hair, pulling him closer. As the kissing continued, lips nibbling and teeth scraping, heads angling and hands roving, the bouyant emotions engendered by the embrace billowed and threatened to take them away.<br>Liam removed his lips for a breathe and kissed the crook of Arianas shoulder, causing her to buck. She felt wetness gather in her nether areas as Liam removed her night rail. He feathered kisses lower until he reached her breasts. Ariana let in a sharp intake of breath as he kissed her nipple. She panted as his mouth did a tantalizing dance on her erogenous zone. As Liam removed his mouth, Ariana groaned, only to be pleased as he sucked on her other breast.  
>He groused against her chest, making it vibrate by his guttural sound.<br>"I need you love," Liam got up and removed his breeches. Ariana let out a suppressed breath, she could not see anything. Liam slowly placed himself on her bed and parted her legs slowly. Ariana's heart beated thunderously as she felt his lips graze her thighs.  
>"Are you ready?" his voice pierced through the night and Ariana nodded, then said, "Yes".<br>"Tell me if it hurts, love," Ariana sighed as something probed her opening. Taking a quick breath she dug her nails into Liams back and bucked nervously as he filled her up. He made her feel complete. He grunted as he fit the rest in, then the pain started. Something broke inside of her and her body didn't want more, "Liam it hurts," Liam heard his fiery headed beauty's voice and understood her pain.  
>"Shhh, love it will only last awhile," he rhythmically moved and Ariana found that the pain subsided leaving her in a content faze. But all of a sudden her body exploded in a passion and so did Liams as they both went into climatic bliss. As they drank in their abate, they lay in a tangle of limbs.<br>"Liam?"  
>"Hmm?"<br>"I love you," She felt a light kiss on her forehead, "I love you too". Ariana smiled and fell into a very much needed rest.

**[El Fin]**

"Uhh is it over?" Apollo shielded his eyes as his sister casually watched the intimate moment with interest.  
>"Yeah they just finished, you should be back to your original self," Apollo found that it was true, he was back to his blond haired, blue eyed beauty, "Thank Zeus!"<br>"Aren't you the goddess of virginity?" Artemis nodded as she watched Ariana and Liam spoon, "Then why are you watching people having sex!?"  
>"Cause it's intriguing," Artemis shrugged while Apollo kneaded his forehead, "Its like watching a porno".<br>"Uhh no it's not. Last time I checked, a porno was something filmed for others to see. I'm just viewing something private".  
>"You are clearly very odd," Apollo grinned at his sister, " You just noticed dear brother?" With an innocent smile Artemis transported him back to Dremburg Manor.<br>"You know what to do, dearest brother," Apollo nodded at walked into the manor and waited for daylight to enter.

Ariana woke up to warm and secure arms around her body. She wiggled out easily out of the arms and stared at Liams sleeping face. It had a boyish charm as his long lashes fanned over his cheeks and light breathes came out in puffs. She stroked his face adoringly.  
>"Well dear, looks like I don't need to ask any questions," Ariana whirled around at stared at Lord Dremburg sitting on her couch.<br>Grabbing the bed sheet, she clutched it tightly to her chest, "Lord? What? Please don't..." Apollo raised his hand, stopping her.  
>"Dear, I understand. I just wanted to tell you, that you were a perfect little sister to me," Ariana felt tears prick at her eyes but she nodded happily, "And for that you will be inheriting my property because I will not live any longer," Ariana's eyes widened in horror.<br>"Lord Dremburg, but you are so young!"  
>Apollo smiled, "I am, but someone wants me back. Just remember that you and Liam will have to complete the Dremburg legacy," he handed her a paper with an impressed red seal, "Open this when you know there is not a star in the sky," he left the room with an open mouthed Ariana. Minutes passed and and she lay back down into Liam's arms with the envelope between their body heat.<br>Large raps on the door awoke the couple. They scrambled to hide Liam in the armoire and Ariana put back on her night rail and long forgotten shawl.  
>"Come in," a sobbing maid entered and held Ariana tightly. She hiccuped out all her feelings, "Lord Dremburg's carriage with Niklos, Maryse and the Lord fell off the ravine near the sea!" Ariana froze and felt her heart pour out into the maids shoulder. Their tears mixed as Rodgers pulled them downstairs to the blue room. A short bald man stood in the room, awkwardly staring at the weeping females in the room. Coughing to gain attention, the man impatiently looked out the window noticing that sundown was about to take place.<br>He coughed louder and stamped his foot gaining everyone's attention.  
>"I am Lord Dremburgs solicitor and I need to see to the will, for we will have no such luck getting his body out of the sea," he gestured to Rodgers, who only shrugged.<br>"I have no idea where the will is," the solicitor looked angrily at Rodgers, "Then who in blazes does! My mother! I wished she was rolling in her grave," he mumbled and shrewdly stared at the occupants of the room.  
>"Who was Lord Dremburgs bookkeeper?" Ariana slowly raised her arm. The solicitor sneered, "A woman? What else would you expect out of a dying heirdom. Go, fetch me the will," Ariana ran upstairs to her room and found Liam on her bed, reading the papers. He silently handed them to her and she quickly kissed his cheek before running downstairs. She looked over the papers, hoping the will was not open, for it would be of no use then. Instead there was a envelope addressed to Mr. Cummings and Ariana. Curious, Ariana opened the one written for her and read,<p>

_My dearest sweet,_

_You have been a forever pleasure to be with and I hope that you will remember me because I will always remember you and your exotic eyes and fiery head with a parallel temperament. On the night of my death look up at the sky and you will see me there, haunting the moon as we are forever one together._

_Yours, Lord Dremburg._

Ariana smiled away tears as they smudged the script writing. She hurriedly ran downstairs, into the blue room. The solicitor, Mr. Cummings she presumed, was impatiently huffing by the mantelpiece. She wordlessly handed him the envelope with the will and hid her letter beneath her skirts. Mr. Cummings swiftly opened the letter and gaped open mouthed at the contents within. Sighing, he turned to Rodgers, "Which of these is Ariana?" Rodgers pointed at her and Mr. Cummings glared, stuffing the paper in his trousers.  
>"Well deary, looks like you have inherited a dukedom," sniffing, he roughed his way out of the room, leaving an awed staff and a flabbergasted Ariana. <strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>There will be an epilogue! Stay tuned for The nurse, the perv, the god and the emo!<strong>


	6. Midwinters Day Dream: Epilogue

**Slanca: The finale, I'm going to miss this story, but really I did not want to elaborate on this one that much and I am extremely happy at how it turned out! **

**Aspen: PEACE ON THE STREETS SON!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

A blond headed boy took off his trousers and chased his giggling dark haired sister, the harried midwife tired of chasing his antics. The sun was fading into the bloody horizon of a sky.

"Miss..." Ariana smiled and shook her husband's sleeping form, "Wha?!" a groggy Liam asked, sleep in his eyes.

"Your boy is not gaining any charm running around, flaunting his assets," she giggled as horror crossed Liam's face, "Again?" She nodded and watched her husband chase after their two devils. Her in-laws had been more than pleased to have found that their new daughter was the inheritor of a vast and successful heirdom. But Liam had not allowed them near the manor nor his wife and their children. He had been angered at their actions but Ariana forgave them. Without that event she would have never met such great people.

The story of Apollo had been an interesting one to tell to say the least. When people had called her a witch and a harlot for conceiving two children, Liam stood by her side; overjoyed at the prospect of being twice the father. Once their children had been born with their odd and intriguing differences; like the sun and the moon.

Two figures has entered her chambers that night, while Liam and the babes slept. She had looked upon the handsome face of her friend and smiled. He smiled in return and had said, "Remember Apollo and Artemis; the fighters of difference," he had kissed the girl babes forehead and the beautiful lady kissed her son's, and just as quickly they left, shimmering like mist into the air.

Shrieks brought Ariana back to reality and she giggled at her disheveled husband.

"Apollo, I demand you stop this at once!" Liam tried, to no avail to calm his flamboyant son down.

"Artemis, stop teasing him. You know we have to stop this habit," Artemis only giggled and ran faster. As Ariana watched her children being chased she noticed the world become instantaneously become dark and looked up. Smiling, she saw the fading sun become obscured an orange tinged moon that matched her hair.

"Mommy what's happening? Why is the sun being covered by the moon?" Little Artemis asked from her fathers arms.

"Dear, its because Artemis is mad at Apollo for not listening to her again," Ariana smiled as the young children's eyes became as big as saucers.

"I'm sorry sissy," Apollo whined into his twins arms as she patted him awkwardly. Liam gave Ariana a squeeze around the waist, which she returned. The family watched the lunar eclipse unfold and Ariana smiled at the past memories, knowing that her first caretaker was watching over her.


	7. Apollo's Lost Days Chapter 1:Apollo view

**Apollo isn't doneyet. He has to finish his 100 year sentence!**

Apollo nervously wrung his hands as he waited outside the meeting room with Artemis.  
>"You'll be fine, I mean like how was anyone supposed to know you could survive a hundred years looking forever like you're a college student," Artemis flippantly said, "Anyways, that sight inside is more disturbing than your recall from the expulsion". Apollo looked curiously at his sister, who just smirked devilishly before opening the door.<br>Indeed the sight inside was heart stopping. The king of all gods, the master of the universe, the creator of the great world, was on the ground licking his wifes foot.  
>"Lick it, you little bitch, get down and suck my toes," Apollo watched in horror at the scene while Artemis just giggled at the irony of the situation.<br>Hearing a subtle noise behind them, the rulers of Olympus looked up. Zeus' face turned bright red while Hera just smirked at the grown man's embarrassment.  
>"What is Apollo doing here?" Zeus asked, his face still flushed red from embarrassment. Apollo the coughed and spoke up, "My lord, I have left Scotland because they figured out my identity and that my hygiene records were too impeccable for their seedy little town," Apollo mentally congratulated himself on the half truth.<br>Zeus gave a thoughtful nod, "Well that seems to be a bit of a problem, you still have to complete your sentence, I mean not like I planned it out," Apollo looked hopefully at his father. who raised a brow, "I planned that you would use the years you have left around time and figure out to finish your 100 years without hurting Artemis' pride any further."  
>Apollo looked at his smug sister with disdain, "Alright, I understand," he groaned and left the room as laughter preceded him.<p>

**99 years left**


	8. The Nurse, The Perv, The God and the Emo

**Slanca: I really like writing this, its more freeing to curse in writing, I feel it gives characters more depth**

* * *

><p><strong>Mount Olympus, 2015<strong>

Apollo looked at the fluffy clouds he lay on and couldn't help but grumble as he turned on his bed. He was extremely tired but his other brain had a different view.

"YO! Bro get up! Zeus has a goddamn meeting with us and your lazy mother fucking ass can't arise til fucking sunset," Apollo cringed at the profanities shot at him and jumped out of bed. His sister was angry, that much he had figured out. Artemis walked into the room and glared daggers at him. Next thing he knew, he was kicked between his thighs and crumpling to the floor in pain.

"What in Hades was that for?" He said between his teeth. Artemis just shrugged, "Hey it was pointing at me, and I don't like disrespect".

Swiftly, she turned around and walked out of the room, only to re enter and say, "Don't take Hades name in vain: that's the topic of the meeting". She smirked before running away.

"Goddess of virginity my ass," Apollo muttered, cradling his manhood. Getting up, he quickly changed his clothes and ran down, jumping over stairs to get to the meeting. As he casually walked into the throne room, he saw that he wasn't the only one late. It seemed Dionysus had celebrated his release from alcohol with alcohol. Poor bastards gonna have the worst hangover ever.

Sitting down, he saw Zeus begging for forgiveness from Hera. Once again, the old man smiled at a mortal, nymph, goddess or god, and Hera went all 007 his ass.

He sat next to Artemis, who was casually fawning over her cuticles, as she twirled them around her hair. Leaning closer to her, "When is this damn meeting going to start? I'm hungry as hell,"

Artemis turned to him unamused, "I called Hades and Persephone, nobody answered so I had to go inside," Artemis shuddered. Apollo was amused, "Then what?"

"Lets just say its awkward watching your best friend, who I might add, is a naivete, giving your uncle a whammy," Apollo burst out laughing. Artemis smacked his shoulder, whining, "It's not funny," Apollo only let out a few giggles before shutting up at her scathing glare.

He heard laughter from the entrance door, and saw Persephone giggle at something Hades had said.

_They certainly had a whammy, and a good one to boot,_ Artemis only groaned in her hands with embarrassment.

Apollo just laughed at her distress but quickly quieted as everyone got ready for the meeting.

"We are gathered here today for the very important discussion for prolonging Apollo's sentence for his inappropriate actions today at Artemis," Apollo whirled around at his cunning sister and groaned at her smirk.

"But it was only a natural response," his remark got him many jeers, most of which held the opening of 'she's your sister' in multiple colorful ways.

"But we all practice incest," his explanation was factual but in honesty no great person wanted to hear the reality of their disturbing policies.

"But she is also the goddess of virginity," Hermes supplied, and Athena agreed with an upturned nose and a flippant remark of 'disgusting inappropriate bastard'. Agreement of the wise woman's words were initiated and multiple people tried to attack Apollo across the meeting table.

"Quiet!" Thunder clapped and everybody became quiet, Zeus cleared his throat, "As you all know Apollo's sentence is still ongoing, and for that we must send him back to whatever country we find acceptable," Artemis' hand quickly flew up in the air, boxing Apollo on the ear, "Yes Artemis?"

"I feel since Apollo showed such great disrespect, it may be appropriate for Ares to give him a jolly good hit into any country," Apollo watched in horror as Ares held a devilish, satanic smile across his face and the room nodded their heads in agreement.

"Very well, since we find this acceptable, Ares," Ares literally jumped out of his chair and ran over to Apollo.

"So how we gonna do this? Just a punch or do you want me to pummel the bastard," Ares cracked his knuckles and neck; warming up for the upcoming nuptials of Apollo and his meaty fist.

"How about no punch at all?" Apollo asked hopefully, only to be met with chuckles. Sighing heavily, he walked to the middle of the meeting room. He watched with dread as Ares cracked his fingers together. Ares' mien was inexorable to the point where Apollo shuddered in worry.

"It'll be over so soon that you'll forget everything Sunny boy," Ares let his meaty fist fly and let it connect with Apollo's jaw.


End file.
